


I think I'm OKAY

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Series: Song Based One Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Broken Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hypersexual defense mechanism, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Violent Sex, codependant Steve Harrington, dubcon kinda, more unhealthy sexual realtionship than noncon, teenagers being stupid teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: I have about a million one shots that live in my head rent free tied to various songs. So here you goWatch me, take a good thing and fuck it all up in one nightCatch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlightsNo sleep, up all week wasting time with people I don't likeI think something's fucking wrong with me
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Song Based One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I think I'm OKAY

Steve lit up on the couch, watching in fascination as smoke crawled towards the tip of his 11 foot ceilings. It was his third in an hour, and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed, relaxed in the dim lighting instead of cowering in his room with his bat like he usually did on nights like this. Seven Seas Of Rhye was playing in the background, and Steve was starting to fade into a relaxing headspace led by Freddie Mercury’s vocals when there was a sharp triple knock on his front door. 

He startled out his seat on the couch and looked at the time. It was almost 1 in the morning. _Who the hell-_

“Hargrove?” _Well he was just about the last person he thought he’d see tonight._

“Move,” he shoved Steve aside, slamming the door shut before locking it. 

“Billy!”

He demanded an explanation! What was he doing here? “What-” but he was cut off by Billy’s icy cold lips against his. Severing what was left of his conscious sanity and melting him against his firm body. Billy’s tongue fought for entrence, and _fuck_ he had missed him so much he didn’t even fight to keep it out. It had been three weeks since they last did this and Steve felt like he had been rotting in the interim. Why he was here didn't matter anymore, as long as he _stayed_. 

“Upstairs?” He asked between pants, and Billy shook his head. 

“Too far, kitchen,” Hargrove growled, pulling Steve into the adjoining room by his lapels. Steve tasted a combination of cheap amber liquors on his lips. That meant he had another blow out with Neil. Rage fuled sex with Billy usually meant pain for Steve the next morning, but the more they did this, the less he found he cared. 

Billy had him spread out on the island, jeans down to his ankles before his brain could catch up with what was happening. He blinked and Billy had half his cock swallowed down. His drug induced brain whited out as he gasped in pleasure. He’d hate himself in the morning, for allowing Billy to use and break him again, but he couldn't say no. His body had become conditioned to Billy’s now. _Craved_ the heat, the violence and the hurt. 4 months of whatever _this_ was and the other man had ruined him for anyone else. 

“Don’t get lost on me baby,” Billy purred, bringing him back to the present with a tingling hot breath under his earlobe. Sharp teeth bit into the soft skin of his neck and he gasped, shivering as his body _screamed_ for more. 

“Billy, please,” he begged, gripping the back of the blonde's shoulders desperately. The ache in his balls increased the longer they were denied attention. 

“Please _what_ sweetheart?” Billy teased, pressing feather light kisses over the tender spot that was already turning purple. 

Beads of precome dripped down the length of his stiff cock. They started to collect on Steve’s stomach and he whined when Billy continued to _not_ touch him. 

“Please, _please_ Billy touch me. Fuck me, or suck me I dont care which, just- _please_.”

Billy chuckled, deep in his throat and Steve shivered. He knew that tone, he loved that tone. “Oh don't worry Pretty Boy, I’m going to destroy that ass of yours.”

Steve hips arched off the island and into Billy’s hand, the yelp caught in his throat by Billy's tongue. His eyes fluttered as pleasure raced up his spine with every pump against rough, calloused hands. Steve _loved_ Billy’s hands, he knew just how to touch him. How to reduce him to a sobbing, trembling mess of unbridled _want_. They were just on the right side of tough, leaving Steve oversentive in the best ways for _hours_ after he jerked him off. The head of his cock was becoming oversensitive now, Billy had him just on the edge of bliss. 

“P-Please, s-stop, I don’t wanna come yet.”

“It’s not always about what you want Harrington,” he hissed, biting Steve’s neck hard before increasing the speed of his motions. 

Steve screamed as he was thrown over the edge, sobbing as Billy tore a mind shattering orgasm out of him. No one, had _ever_ , fucked him as good as Billy had. His core throbbed, his prostate was overstimulated to the point of insanity. He wasn't sure if he needed Billy to stop or push him further. Before Steve could catch his breath, two slick fingers were pushing their way into his ass, searching the spot that was extra sensitive now. Billy found it, of course he did, and rubbed hard. Steve’s legs dropped open and his cock twitched weakly but Steve's nerves sang in pleasure. He bit his lip to keep in the needy sound. A third finger slid in easily, stretching him out to take Billy’s monster of a cock. _And it was a monster._ Steve was longer, but Billy was _thick_. He prepared himself for the stretch of a fourth finger but it never came. Instead Billy was pulling his fingers _out_.

Alarm bells attempted to penetrate through his mind's fever dream. 

_You’re not stretched enough_

_This is going to hurt._

_No, wait, Billy-_ the last shred of his sanity pleaded, but it never made it past his lips. As expected the fingers were replaced with a fat, but thankfully slick, cock. Steve still screamed as Billy tore into him, his masochistic side shuddering at the way it already burned. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Billy’s thrusts turned sharp, railing his prostate with every snap of his hips. His dick was quickly filling with blood again, their three week abstinence raging with a vengeance.

“Billy, please,” he gasped, feeling wrung out like a wet dish towel as Billy continued pounding into his body to find his release. He'd feel him tomorrow, revel in the raw sting and empty ache because it was the closest he got to being with Billy outside of this. Anything was better than nothing, and he’d take everything Billy gave him. 

Billy gripped his ankles, lifted them up to his shoulders before yanking Steve’s hips flush with his own. The change in angle had his mouth drying and his eyes rolling back. 

“There we go, that's where you like it, isn't it baby?” He asked and Steve tried to answer, he really did, but it was all too much. The high from the weed, the battering ram of Billy’s thick cockhead on his prostate, his balls aching to release again. All he was able to get out was a whispered, _“please.”_

Billy fucked up sharply, holding Steve’s hips and grinding forward. The fat head of Billy’s cock pulsed with release and Steve’s legs trembled as he screamed, a second orgasm whiting out his vision and knocking the air from his lungs. Steve wanted to stay in this moment forever, high on their combined orgasms and oxytocin, Billy’s warmth surrounding him completely., making him feel complete in ways he didn't think he could be since Nancy. Billy pulled out gentler than usual, and Steve appreciated it. As the after effects began to fade he became more in tune with reality. Billy wasn't Nancy, Billy was Billy; and Billy _wasn't_ his boyfriend. He wasn’t his _anything_.

He sat up on the island and noticed Billy standing by the sink. His clothes were still scattered all over the kitchen floor and he was staring out the window, half smoked cigarette in his hand. Steve’s whole body flushed with panic. 

“Hey, is everything-”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Steve blinked, sure he was having a stroke. Or a psychotic break. _Billy_ ? _Stay_ here? He had to actively hold back the hysterical giggles that threatened to spill at that absurd question. 

“Only if you tell me why.” 

Billy’s eyes snapped to his and he felt his body falter under the harshness of the stare. The blonde’s eyes softened, even if the rest of him didn't. “Neil’s looking for me,” he said, finishing off the cigarette and tossing the butt into the sink. 

_Oh. Well at least it wasn't upside down related._

“Did you bring your car?” _Because that would be the biggest give away._ Billy shook his head. 

_Good_ . But, that also meant he _walked_ over 4 miles to get to Steve’s house. In the middle of fucking Feburary in jeans and that shitty excuse for a winter jacket. Even if they were still enemies Steve wouldnt kick Billy out in that shit. He wasn't a total asshole. Now to address the other elephant in the room. 

“Did you want your own room?” And he hated how needy it sounded and regretted it the second it left his lips. But he had become so psychotically, irrationally, and erotically codependent on Billy Hargrove. It was destined to be that way from the start. Billy would be the thing to finally break King Steve Harrington, he saw it coming that first day in November. _But God what a way to go._

“Nah. Might want to fuck in the middle of the night and its easier if you’re already there.” 

Steve laughed and nodded, the affirmation melting the tension in his chest almost instantly. Billy’s smile was wicked and Steve knew that meant at least another round before they finally went to bed. He wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, that was a guarantee. But honestly, after three weeks of radio silence, it was fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I think I'm OKAY- MGK and Yungblud


End file.
